Sinister Intentions
by GambitsJami
Summary: A X-Men fan fic I based on the movies because the movies are so messed up and awful I feel it easier for me to add my characters & put words into Marvel made characters mouths then I felt when trying to B&R. I'm rating it R because of the violence.


Prologue   
  
"Night daddy."  
  
"Night Pearl."  
  
Edward Banks, named specifically so his name would be close to Edwin, smiled at his very special  
  
little girl as he closed the plastic door. Pearl smiled back and went to her coffee pot to get another  
  
cup before continuing her training.  
  
Coffee in hand, Pearl concentrated, pulling together the electro-magnetic forced that were in the  
  
air at all times. Calling them, condensing them into a mass, then shaping them. The eight year old  
  
girl smiled as she made the shape of a pony. A solid pony. She could touch it, climb it, ride it  
  
though there wasn't room enough in her bedroom for the latter. That wasn't important, the  
  
important thing was that she could summon it, make it move, nicker, act just like a real pony.  
  
Though it didn't have the smell of one and before long she had to dismiss it.   
  
She refreshed her coffee cup and sipped it slowly. Twirling a strand of strawberry-blond hair  
  
around her little finger as she looked at the workbook her father had written up then look around  
  
her room.   
  
This had been her mom's room during the third trimester of her pregnancy. Pearl had been born in  
  
this room. Nearly died here. The reason for all of this was because Pearl Banks was a mutant. She  
  
got the X-factor gene from her father as did all mutants. Unlike most mutants her powers showed  
  
up before she was even born. Which was why her mother had to be contained in a room made of  
  
plastic and rubber. For Pearl Banks was a giant electro-magnet. Able to draw anything made of  
  
metal to her but many other things as well. She could make electro-magnetic holograms, control  
  
machines, she even had a type of one-way pseudo-telepathy. She could send but not receive for all  
  
she did was temporarily rearrange the natural electro-magnetic pulses in a person's brain in order  
  
to form words or pictures.   
  
The reason she almost died in this room was because she wasn't just any mutant. She was a Banks  
  
mutant. So far only one Banks mutant had lived to adulthood. Edwin Banks. A pre-cognitive  
  
psychic who had went from being the poor child of a prostitute to a multi-billionaire. The entire  
  
Banks family worshiped him. Pearl was the first mutant to live to be more then a year old. Most of  
  
the time Banks mutants were miscarried in the first or second term. Those that made it all the way  
  
through were either still born or died within three months of birth.  
  
Which was why Pearl was drinking coffee. There was something very wrong in the Banks family  
  
genes. Something that made all Banks mutants need something extra to live. In Pearl's case it was  
  
coffee. Or more correctly, caffeine. There was something in it that made her regular genes work  
  
correctly with the X-factor gene. The side effects were that she retained weight easier and she  
  
didn't require sleep. In fact sleep could kill her. She needed to keep putting it into her system or  
  
she'd slip into a coma and die. It also made her powers stronger. So too much and her powers  
  
were out of control.   
  
Because of the mortality rate of mutant Banks and the fact the richest Banks was a mutant unlike  
  
other families almost all the Banks practically worshiped mutants. They always were respectful to  
  
them, defended them, married them when they could. Of course most of the family just hoped  
  
they could get Edwin Banks' money but Pearl's family really loved their first born child. So did  
  
Pearl's baby brother, Andrew, who wasn't a mutant but did carry the X-factor gene.   
  
For hours Pearl practiced. While the rest of the house slept she practiced in her special room,  
  
soundproofed for the most part so she wouldn't wake up the neighbors, or have them see that the  
  
child next door was a mutant. Since not everyone was as open minded as the Banks.   
  
As she practiced there was a sound. A thump. With a feeling of trepidation she walked to the  
  
door. Even though she didn't require sleep she wore pink "footie" pjs incase there was an  
  
emergency that would require people to see her. They also helped keep her traction on the plastic  
  
floor. Her eyebrows furrowed over her fog grey eyes. Then she opened the door.   
  
The hallway was dark of course. Yet she could make out something pale laying on the floor. She  
  
summoned up her powers, causing light to incase her right hand and illuminated the hallway.   
  
And screamed.   
  
There on the floor laid her mother's hand, with no body attached. Through the door of her  
  
parents' bedroom she could see the rest of her mother - and her father. Ripped to pieces.   
  
"Andrew." She whispered and turned towards the six year old boy's bedroom and launched  
  
herself into it.   
  
Too late. How she'd remember that scene forever. Wondering if she had opened the door sooner.  
  
Not been frozen in shock. If she could've saved him. As it was it was too late. Andrew's body laid  
  
on the floor. His tiny little body. Missing it's head.   
  
The head was held in a furry, clawed hand. Unlike a horror movie it didn't hold the terror Andrew  
  
must've felt when that monster beared down upon him. No, it was slack in death, the jaw slightly  
  
open, showing the little crooked baby teeth, the tongue losing it's pinkness.   
  
The monster who held it smiled. "Well, hello baby-doll." He flung the head back onto Andrew's  
  
"big boy bed" that he was so proud of having. Decorated not with cowboys but with a hand  
  
embroidered bedspread and sheets with the symbols of real life heros, especially those suspected  
  
of being mutants.   
  
"Why?" Pearl squeaked out of her too dry throat.   
  
The monster smiled and flipped on the light. Blood caked his blond fur and even gleamed on his  
  
teeth. Those too white teeth. "Because someone paid me big bucks to do away with them and  
  
kidnap you. Seems they don't want your family interfering. Now, be a good girl and come here."  
  
"NO!" Screamed the child as the dam broke. Unleashing the storm inside her. The monster didn't  
  
know what hit him as violent bolts shot through him. The smell of burning hair filled the room. As  
  
he fell Pearl turn and ran towards the living room.   
  
However he healed and was up again. Bounding after the child as she slid on the blood soaked  
  
carpet. He grabbed the back of her pjs and she attacked again. This time using a holographic blade  
  
to cut off the offending member. Claw marks were left in the back of her pjs - and her back itself.  
  
She didn't notice the blood trickling down her back but she did notice the large hole in the picture  
  
window. Darn soundproofed room. She could've done something had she heard.   
  
The monster went after her again. But this time Pearl escaped. Forming a holographic flying  
  
carpet under her feet and flying out the window. He tried to follow but the child was too quick.   
  
Pearl rushed into the Costa Mesa Police Department that horrible, warm Californian night. Her  
  
little footie pjs torn and stained with blood. The police and other people milling around seemed  
  
shocked as she shouted. "He killed them. He killed them all!"   
  
Finally a detective came out of his office and hearing the child crying, seeing the wounds on her  
  
back, walked over to her and kneeled down. "Who, honey?" He asked softly, taking her hands in  
  
his. "Who killed who?"  
  
"He killed my family. Daddy, mommy, Andrew - Andy was only six years old." She whispered  
  
softly. Tears streaking her face.   
  
"And who killed them?"  
  
Looking around, Pearl finally spotted the wanted posters. She took the detective's hand and led  
  
him over. Then not even thinking how they'd react to a mutant, she used her powers to make a  
  
platform beneath her. Pointing to a drawing of the monster. It would remain in her memory for all  
  
time. The words "Wanted: Dead or Alive, the mutant known as Sabertooth, real name unknown.  
  
Extremely dangerous."   
  
She put her finger on it, rage burning inside her. In a strangely cold voice she said, "Him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now  
  
"That's right, Ken, tonight Professor Charles Xavier will be speaking on mutation and the X-  
  
factor gene here at the May Brun Memorial Theatre. Built by multi-billionaire hermit Pearl Banks  
  
in honor of the cook who she says was a surrogate mother to her." Peggy Paigeturner said into  
  
the mike. Her hand ran absently along the edge of the pink suit jacket. Her straight blond hair  
  
fluttered lightly in the breeze. "Of course Ms. Banks herself isn't expected....."  
  
"I prefer MISS Banks to that politically correct "Ms" crap." Pearl snapped behind Peggy's back.  
  
Shocking the reporter.   
  
"I'm - I'm sorry Ms - Miss Banks." Peggy stuttered. "But it is a pleasant surprise to see you  
  
here."  
  
"Why should it be a surprise?" Pearl sneered. "I own the place. Not to mention everyone knows I  
  
work for mutant rights myself."  
  
"Yes, which is something that has always intrigued the world. Your family was brutally murdered  
  
by the mutant known as Sabertooth but you still support mutant rights. Why is that?"  
  
"Mutants are as much God's children as so called normal humans." Pearl stated coldly, as she  
  
stated everything. There was a reason she was called The Ice Queen. "My parents taught me that.  
  
He gave all of us free will to make our own choices in life. Yes, there are mutants who have  
  
chosen to follow the path of evil, Sabertooth, Magneto, but it's not like normal humans don't  
  
follow evil. Hitler, John Wayne Gacy, Britney Spears, the tobacco industry, Greydon Creed. It  
  
was five white men who beat May to death. Five normal, non X-factor carrying white men. Am I  
  
suppose to hate all white men because of them? You can't judge an entire people by the actions of  
  
a few retarded members." She sniffed with disdain. "To do anything less then fight for the rights  
  
my fellow children of God deserve would be a great dishonor to my parents' memories. And my  
  
baby brother's."  
  
"I noticed you included Greydon Creed's name in there, mind if I ask why?"  
  
"Anyone who's a racist is evil. Creed is racist against mutants." Pearl snapped. "God made us all.  
  
Period."  
  
"A fine sentiment, Miss Banks." Said a smooth, educated voice. It belonged to a mildly good  
  
looking man with sandy blond hair and little wire rim glasses. "Even if I don't agree with the last  
  
part."  
  
"And here," Peggy was saying to the camera man, "is noted scientist Dr. Henry McCoy...."  
  
"You don't believe in God?" Pearl interrupted. "So you believe mutants came about because of  
  
evolution?"  
  
"Indeed I do, Miss Banks." Dr. McCoy said. "However I still find your - and your decease  
  
parents' beliefs - very enlightened."  
  
"Stop and consider something, Dr. McCoy," Pearl said in her cold toned voice, "evolution and  
  
God are not mutually exclusive. Who's to say God didn't create all life through evolution in order  
  
to test our faith in Him? Science? Science can't prove anything. After all, there's now evidence  
  
that there were mutants even way back in Jesus' time. Perhaps even before. Think about it,  
  
doctor. What is a day to an omnipotent, immortal being? A fraction of a second? A billion years?  
  
The Bible says we were made from the dust of the earth. Science says we were once one celled  
  
organisms crawling about in the dust of the earth. Seems to me it's the same thing."  
  
A little miffed at her high handed behavior, Dr. McCoy replied, "Tell me, Miss Banks, do you  
  
always have to be right?"  
  
She smiled a cold, hard smile. "Yes." Then she turned and walked away.   
  
Dr. McCoy watched her walking off. Ignoring the reporter as he walked behind observing the  
  
enigma that was Pearl Banks. Really, despite an obvious tendency to run to fat she was an  
  
attractive woman who seemed to do her best to be unattractive. The custom made pantsuit she  
  
wore was an unflattering shade of beige - if there was a flattering shade of beige that is - made to  
  
be baggy and mannish. Her thick strawberry-blond hair had been pulled up into a bun that was  
  
very tight. She wore no makeup. The only jewelry she allowed herself that he saw was two small  
  
black hoops like one would get in a piercing parlor.   
  
Yes, Pearl Banks was one odd bird.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you're up to doing this, Professor?" Ororo asked as she placed the back of her  
  
hand against his forehead. "You still have a fever."  
  
"I thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine." Professor Xavier said, as if to prove him wrong,  
  
several sneezes escaped him. "This might prove too important to let one little cold get in the  
  
way." Patting her hand in concern with one hand while he wiped his nose with the hanky in the  
  
other, Charles waited patiently until he heard his name announced. Then touching the pad on his  
  
wheelchair, he headed out of the wings and to the stage.  
  
Logan moved away from the tv he had been watching. It showed the outside of the theatre where  
  
people were entering. Currently it showed Dr. McCoy following in Pearl Banks' wake. Personally  
  
Logan had gotten a bit of a kick out of her. Trying so hard to come off the ice queen the papers  
  
called her but betraying herself with her high handed attitude. Now however he didn't think of her  
  
or the nerd she had been talking to, instead he watched the Professor as he moved out to the stage  
  
and made apologies for his sniffling and raspy voice. "He's stronger then we all give him credit  
  
for, Ororo," he said to the lovely dark skinned mutant. "After all, he got through Scott's betrayal  
  
and pulled us all back together."  
  
Ororo nodded. "But the cold had lowered his mental defenses." She whispered. "I'm afraid what  
  
might happen out there if he can't keep their thoughts at bay."  
  
Indeed, the cold had left Professor Xavier's mental defenses low. Even as he spoke he could hear  
  
the millions of milling thoughts about him. Should've known Pearl Banks support this. She's  
  
always been a mutant loving freak. Man, I have to pee. I wonder if I can leave early without  
  
anyone noticing. So tired. Look at me. Dear God Professor look at me. See what I am. Mutants  
  
should die. Die, mutant lover, die.... Look at me. It was a struggle to keep the blocks in place, to  
  
keep up with his speech. It wasn't easy, especially that one voice, a female voice that was  
  
stronger then the rest. It started to get mixed with the other voice. Look, kill, look, die, me,  
  
death.... They intertwined and he lost his place as he showed x-rays of normal humans and  
  
mutants, showing how the majority were inside just like anyone else.   
  
Concentrate, Professor, the woman's voice was stronger now. It was almost like she was  
  
speaking telepathically but it wasn't. It didn't feel like telepathy. There was almost a quality about  
  
it like being mildly electrocuted, only not painful. Just a light buzz in his head. It helped him to  
  
block out the other thoughts.   
  
Die, mutant loving freak!  
  
As he neared the end of his speech there was a loud popping sound. Die! He had been picking up  
  
a glass of water in order to get a drink when it exploded in his hand, trails of blood appearing  
  
where the flying glass sliced the skin of his hand. Damn it, missed! Ororo ran out on stage and  
  
grabbed his chair. Logan ran passed, presumably to go look for the shooter. There were more  
  
shots fired, screams. A sandy haired man appeared behind stage explaining he was a doctor and  
  
started seeing to Xavier's hand. A woman stood in the wings facing the stage. Her bun was  
  
coming loose and as it fell out the long strawberry-blond hair streamed to her waist.   
  
Then Xavier heard his own voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The second Pearl heard the shot she knew what was going on. Instinctively she reached out and  
  
adjusted the flight path of the bullet, causing it to go through Xavier's glass rather then his head.  
  
The next she made hit the stage. Until Xavier was backstage and staff. Both she and Dr. McCoy  
  
had gotten on stage at the same time. Once she was sure the target was safe she concentrated.  
  
Forming an Xavier hologram who rolled himself out onto the stage.  
  
"You want me?" The faux-Xavier asked as the strange man who had been backstage with Xavier  
  
ran off across the stage. "Come on, big boy, shoot." Pearl made the fake hold out his arms and a  
  
bullet was fired. "Oh, ouch, that really hurt. Come on, buddy, you can do better then that."  
  
The bullets kept firing. Pearl grinned an icy grin. Then when the bullets stopped she dropped the  
  
hologram. Slowly, till only Xavier's head was there to say one word.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The second the first shot left the gun Logan had gone from silent escort to deadly hunter. He  
  
moved swiftly. He paused for only a half a second when he saw Xavier come back on stage.  
  
However one deep sniff told him this wasn't Xavier, wasn't even anything real. Whatever it was  
  
smelled more like ozone. Like during a lighting storm.  
  
Then he picked up on the sharp almost acidic sent of gunpowder. He rushed towards the smell  
  
and using his claws climbed upwards to where he could smell it the strongest. There in the  
  
lighting booth which had the windows removed and not by permission judging from the ragged  
  
cuts from the glass cutter. The fake Xavier kept the psycho firing for which Logan was grateful.  
  
Whoever was doing that was in for a big thank you.   
  
As he came across the shooter, a man dressed as theatre security. Wolverine launched himself  
  
onto the man. Hearing briefly the word "Idiot" coming from the stage. The fight was brief and  
  
even though Wolverine was stabbed in the side once he soon has the shooter pinned, the blades  
  
from his right hand only a fraction of an inch from the quivering mass' face. "Give me one  
  
excuse." He growled.  
  
"Bring him here." A woman's voice rang out.   
  
Wolverine hauled the man up, realizing for the first time there was someone else there, a  
  
technician for the lights who was defiantly dead. Blood oozing out of the bullet hole where his  
  
eyeball use to be. Yanking up the shooter with disgust, Wolverine looked to see what appeared to  
  
be a flying carpet hovering in front of the lighting booth. He dragged the fellow out and stepped  
  
onto the carpet, noticing it appeared more like a blanket with all sorts of super hero symbols both  
  
modern and past there. He could see Daredevil, Spider-man, Fantastic Four, Hulk, and some  
  
black guy shoving what looked like a silver stake into a - vampire? - there was also Iron Man and  
  
many others. He took this all in as they moved down to the stage.   
  
Xavier, the real one, was back on the stage. So what a man with wire rimmed glasses, Ororo, and  
  
a woman in an unflattering beige suit. Logan recognized her from the tv. That Pearl person, the  
  
one who wanted Xavier here. And the man was that doctor she was fighting with on the tv. Mc-  
  
something.   
  
Pearl glanced at the blades coming from Logan's hand. "Stand back." She said. "You might not  
  
like this."  
  
Wolverine's instincts told him to trust what she said so he moved off but made sure the fellow  
  
saw that he was ready to attack should he try to run. The woman held out her hands and Logan  
  
could smell that ozone smell again. Then there was a sound of ripping. Everything made of metal  
  
suddenly flew out of the man's clothing. Knives, guns, bullets, buttons, zippers, even a few  
  
fillings. Soon he was standing in nothing but tattered clothing along with socks and shoes, and a  
  
pair of ratty looking boxers with smilie faces all over them. The metal objects had first clung to  
  
Pearl's hands and Logan could tell why she wanted him to step back. Through out his entire body  
  
he could feel her unintentional magnetic pull. Maybe because she wasn't concentrating on him he  
  
felt it less, but he could feel it all the same. The last time he felt anything like it was when he first  
  
met Magneto. Of course that time it was more intense and focused on him.  
  
So Pearl Banks was a mutant. Interesting.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rage seethed inside Pearl as she glared at the Professor's would be assassin. It rolled off her in  
  
waves as she approached. Though the short woman barely came up to the man's chin she still  
  
managed to look incredibly intimidating. A disembodied hand began to wind her loose hair back  
  
into a bun as she glared at the man. "Who sent you?"  
  
"Death to the mutant lover!" He declared, refusing to speak.  
  
"Did Creed send you? Tell me! Do you work for the Friends Of Humanity?" Pearl snarled,  
  
grabbing him by his sparse chest hair. "TELL ME!"  
  
"Miss Banks." Professor Xavier said, gently touching her mind, "If you could just calm down for  
  
a moment perhaps...."  
  
He never got to finish what he was saying. As the police entered the building the man roared out  
  
one last time, "Death to mutants and mutant lovers!" Then he crunched down on something in his  
  
mouth and fell down, dead.   
  
McCoy knelt and sniffed the man's mouth. "Cyanide. A very strong dose to work that quickly."  
  
He stepped back as the police took the stage.  
  
Don't tell, don't tell I'm a mutant.  
  
I won't.  
  
Pearl turned her head towards Xavier, mild shock on her face. Then let him take over as they told  
  
the police what happened. Since by the time Pearl had sent out the holographic Xavier the  
  
audience had already ran screaming from the building no one told about Pearl's part in all of this.  
  
When asked about the torn clothing and pile of metal it was Logan who took credit for that.  
  
Finally they were allowed to go.   
  
"Coffee, my place, now." Pearl said, refusing to take no for an answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If Pearl Banks did her best to make herself appear unattractive, her penthouse suite on 5th Ave  
  
finished the image. The walls were sterile white. The furniture functional but not much more.  
  
There was nothing there to suggest someone lived there. No plants, no pets, nothing. Even more  
  
impersonal then a hotel room for at least hotels had paintings. There was a tv and many books but  
  
no stereo. The only thing that suggested any sort of personality were the books. Every last single  
  
one of them were true crime novels. Books on Jack the Ripper, Bullseye, and many others.   
  
The coffee was more then plentiful for there was a large silver pot filled with it. Pearl had told her  
  
entire story which intrigued Dr. McCoy. He bombarded her with questions about her need for  
  
caffeine. Currently however she was explaining about the only other Banks mutant to live to  
  
adulthood.  
  
"Absinth. Edwin took it on the hour every hour. More if he started predicting things. Unlike me  
  
he was capable of sleeping but had to wake up to take it. It was both was kept him alive and killed  
  
him in the end. Just like the caffeine causes me to be fat." Pearl sipped her coffee. "I can and have  
  
gone without food for months at a time, my body doesn't really require it though I admit I eat  
  
now. However I cannot lose the weight I have put on."  
  
"Sounds like the problem of every female." Ororo joked. Everyone except Pearl chuckled.   
  
Xavier sneezed. "This has been an interesting night but I'm afraid I really need to get back home."   
  
"Of course." Pearl said.   
  
"One thing I don't understand," Logan said as they started making their way to the door, "is how  
  
you hid this all this time if the police knew you were a mutant."  
  
"Not all police are mutant haters," Pearl said coldly, as she said everything, "most of the Costa  
  
Mesa police department ARE mutants, in fact. They know how to cover up."  
  
"I hope you'll reconsider my offer, Miss Banks." Xavier said. "I believe my school can help you."  
  
"Frankly, Professor, I can't risk it." The coldness was replaced by softness, a bare whisper. "If I  
  
go to your school I might start feeling for you people. I cannot take that pain again." As they all  
  
left she practically slammed the door in their faces even though they had been her guests.  
  
"You're welcome any time yourself, Dr. McCoy," Xavier said as they made their way out.  
  
Smiling his gentle, knowledgeable smile.   
  
"Thank you, Professor, believe me, I'll take you up on it. Good night everyone." Dr. McCoy said  
  
as he hailed a cab and took off.   
  
"He's a mutant, isn't he?" Ororo asked as they went to Xavier's Rolls.   
  
"Yes, he is." Xavier answered, following that with a violent sneeze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I thought you said he was an expert sniper!" Greydon Creed raged. "I want Xavier dead! He's  
  
the only thing standing between our cause and it's success!"  
  
Greydon Creed was not an overly good looking man but he was pleasant to look at. Tall with lush  
  
brown hair. There was an animalistic look about him that made him both appealing and  
  
frightening. Right now as he ranted and raved he was terrifying. However the young man in front  
  
of him didn't react at all. Just stood at attention like a statue while the leader of the Friends Of  
  
Humanity flung one of the eagle-shaped pins into his face.   
  
"Well, don't you have anything to say?" Greydon sneered.   
  
"A mutant must've interfered with the trajectory of the bullet, sir." The man said in a firm but soft  
  
voice.   
  
"Who? Our men say Magneto is in Las Vegas." Creed paced.   
  
"There are other powers besides magnetism, sir. And Magneto is not the only magnetic mutant in  
  
the world. While it's true no power repeats exactly many have similar powers. Obviously either  
  
someone with telekinesis or some form of magnetism was in the audience."   
  
For a moment Creed stood there, digesting this. "Well, Xavier and his precious mutants will be in  
  
for a big surprise when he sees our gift to the president. Leave me."  
  
"Yes sir." The man said, exiting the room, then the building itself. Once out of eyesight of people  
  
his features melted away, replacing the face of a nice young man with a face made of silver, a red  
  
gemstone in his forehead glittering like some malevolent third eye. Then he seemed to melt again  
  
as he slipped into the sewers. Leaving only a whisper on the wind.   
  
"Oh Creed, you and I well know if not for mutants you wouldn't even exist."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was one month to the day since the attempt on Xavier's life. Five months since the death of  
  
Jean Grey. Three months since Jean's husband went crazy and killed several students including  
  
one named Marie but called herself Rogue. Three months since Logan had to take off Scott's  
  
head to stop his killing spree.   
  
Now they stood out on the White House Lawn along with many others who were invited to see  
  
the unveiling of Greydon Creed's gift to the president. The gift stood ominously under a very  
  
large sheet as it should for the present must've been a good thirty feet tall. Logan, Ororo, and  
  
their new friend who still hadn't seen fit to reveal the truth about himself, Dr. McCoy or Hank as  
  
he preferred to be called, all stood near Xavier. Keeping an eye out for trouble.   
  
"Miss Banks," Xavier said with a smile as the mutant appeared. "A pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Really?" Pearl raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, leaving Logan to wonder if she went out  
  
of her way to be unattractive why did she have her eyebrows waxed, "I shall do my best to make  
  
it very unpleasant then."   
  
"You do that well already." Logan muttered, rewarded by a sharp glance from Ororo and a cold  
  
smile from Pearl.  
  
"Hello." Said a voice. Everyone looked over at Senator Kelly. Only three people knew that the  
  
real Kelly was dead and this was actually Mystique, a shape shifting mutant who worked and slept  
  
with Magneto. "Kelly" gave Logan a long look that made him shift his feet a bit. "And who are  
  
your new friends, Professor?"  
  
"Senator Kelly," Xavier said, with a tone of voice that said he'd expose the senator in a second if  
  
he could, "This is Dr. Henry McCoy and Pearl Banks."  
  
"Please, Senator," McCoy said, "call me Hank."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Hank. And you Pearl." The fake Kelly said.   
  
"Did I give you permission to call me Pearl? It's Miss Banks to you." Pearl said, ignoring Kelly's  
  
outstretched hand.   
  
"Sorry, Miss Banks." Only Ororo and Logan noticed how briefly Mystique's yellow eyes flashed.  
  
"Aren't you just Miss Mary Sunshine?" Muttered the false Kelly.   
  
Pearl looked ready to retort but Creed appeared and the horror commenced. Hate filled words  
  
spewed like sewage from Creed's mouth but he managed to make it look charming. Only the  
  
small group of mutants didn't cheer. Pearl muttered things under her breath, Ororo could swear  
  
she heard the ice queen compare Creed to Adolf Hitler many times.  
  
"And now, without further ado...." Creed moved to a rope and tugged on it.  
  
In a tumble of white sheet Creed's gift was unveiled. A gasp rolled through the audience like a  
  
wave. For under the sheet was a very, very large robot. It had a squarish head with a perpetually  
  
open mouth. Dead looking eyes. It's color was red and purple and Logan couldn't help but  
  
compare it a bit to Magneto's armor.   
  
"Introducing the Sentinel!" Creed exclaimed, looking like a pig with a pen full of slop. "The latest  
  
in mutant identifying and capturing technology!" Crowing he continued. "Of course we know we  
  
need to prove this works. Luckily for us we caught a mutant trying to break into our facilities the  
  
other night. I'm sure you'll excuse us for unlawful imprisonment, Mr. President."  
  
Two men came dragging another man. From the looks of him he had been pretty worked over.  
  
Though they left both eyes untouched. Logan could see why for one could tell that this man was a  
  
mutant from his eyes. Where the whites of the eye would be was all black and the irises were red.  
  
He had long brown hair with hints of red in it and a strange looking collar was around his neck  
  
along with cuffs on his wrists.  
  
"Oh no." Pearl gasped softly. "Remy."  
  
"If everyone could move to our designated safety spots...." Creed was saying.   
  
"LET HIM GO!" The shout brought dead silence to the crowd as Pearl Banks stomped onto the  
  
stage. The security too stunned to do anything. "Let him go right now Creed!"  
  
"Chere, non." Said the man Pearl had referred to as Remy. "Now is not de time nor place."  
  
"Let me handle this, Remy." Pearl said without taking her eyes off Creed.   
  
"I should've known." Creed hissed, all charm now gone from his face. "Mutant loving trash like  
  
you would have friends like him."  
  
"And I should've told the truth about you a long time ago, Creed." Pearl snarled. "Ladies and  
  
gentlemen, you shouldn't listen to a word this racist bastard says. His bloodline isn't as mutant  
  
free as he likes to pretend it is." Murmurs ran thru the crowd like mice. "Did you know, ladies  
  
and gentlemen, that Hitler's grandmother was Jewish? Yes, Adolf Hitler was 1/4th Jewish. Well,  
  
just like Hitler, Creed has an ancestry he's not so proud of. Shall I tell them, Creed? Shall I tell  
  
them who and what your father is? Or will you let him go?" When Creed said or did nothing Pearl  
  
continued. "Greydon Creed's father is Victor Creed, better known as the mutant Sabertooth!"  
  
Everyone gasped, even Logan found himself sucking in his breath. Creed's face turned redder  
  
then the Sentinel's paint job. "Bitch!" He sneered, then moved and slammed his fist into her chin,  
  
knocking Pearl down.   
  
The man called Remy surged upwards, freeing his arms from the men who held him. He bounded  
  
over Pearl and slammed into Creed. Exclaiming, "Dat be no way to treat a lady!"  
  
"Hank, get Xavier to safety." Ororo said just as she and Logan surged towards the stage. They  
  
could already see the security drawing their guns.   
  
Xavier reached out, though he didn't like doing this. It was against his nature. However he took  
  
firm hold of the president's mind and used him to order the security to not shoot.   
  
"Will you be alright here, Professor?" Hank asked as he got the Professor behind a tree.   
  
"Yes." Xavier replied.  
  
With a short nod of his head, Hank turned around and ran back to the fray. His limbs pumped.  
  
Then he performed a flip no normal human could do, landing squarely on the shoulders of one of  
  
Creed's goons and bearing him down.   
  
The man known as Remy was flung from Creed and into Wolverine. The latter took one look at  
  
the collar. It was a ring of metal with all sorts of buttons and lights on it. It only took a brief swipe  
  
with his claws to remove it.   
  
"T'anks, mon ami." Remy said, taking the pieces into his hands. The metal glowed and Remy  
  
flung it with all his might at the feet of a FOH member approaching behind Pearl with a gun. The  
  
blast drove the man one direction and Pearl the other.   
  
Hank caught Pearl easily and set her on her feet just as Creed shouted, "Then Sentinel! Start the  
  
Sentinel!"  
  
Maybe if this was a movie they all would've paused to watch the powering up of the Sentinel.  
  
However this was real life. Storm was busy burying some goons in snow. Wolverine was dealing  
  
with a few of his own. Careful not to kill them, not here in front of witnesses. There were sounds  
  
of more explosions as that Remy person charged things and flung them. Hank was holding his  
  
own doing acrobatics one wouldn't expect from the mild manner nerd.   
  
As for Pearl she was the only one who saw the Sentinel as it powered up. Everyone kept getting  
  
in the way of her and the FOH goons. She didn't want to attack those who had come to defend  
  
even accidently. So only she saw those eyes light up, the head turn.   
  
But everyone heard the words, "Halt, mutants."   
  
The FOH goons laughed as they scampered off with their leader in tow. Only one didn't leave. A  
  
pleasant faced non-descript young man. He moved off to a safe distance but stayed to watch. The  
  
Sentinel began to move and continued to speak.   
  
"Surrender or be destroyed."  
  
"Nothing doing, bub." Wolverine snarled. Then a voice tripped into his mind, buzzing like  
  
electricity.   
  
Open a panel on it. I'll take care of the rest.  
  
Logan looked at Pearl who now stood on the flying carpet. Then he nodded once to her and  
  
rushed the Sentinel. It was a pitched battle. Everyone trying to distract the Sentinel from  
  
Wolverine. Storm called upon wind and lighting. Remy flung charged objects at it's feet. Hank  
  
kept it's eye beams busy, destroying large portions of the White House lawn. Pearl flew between  
  
it's reaching hands.   
  
Then as Wolverine was climbing it's leg all hell really broke loose. One of the FOH goons got his  
  
hands on a gun and shot Storm in the leg. She was caught by Hank but because of this the eye  
  
beams from the Sentinel caught him on the posterior causing them both to crash into Remy and  
  
go sliding into one of the holes made earlier.   
  
So for a few minutes at least it was just Wolverine and Pearl fighting one big robot who was now  
  
heading for the hole made in the ground.  
  
Meanwhile the young man who had been watching decided to move on. He wasn't the only one  
  
either.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mystique was torn. On one hand she wanted to join the fray. The X-Men might be her enemy but  
  
they were also her fellow mutants. Hadn't they put aside their differences once before to fight  
  
together? On the other hand if she joined the fray then her secret would be out. There were tv  
  
cameras there after all. They'd see she wasn't the real Senator Kelly.   
  
So instead she followed the strange man who had stood watching so peacefully. Followed him as  
  
he went off the White House grounds, from there into a building which had been closed for the  
  
day. There she saw as his features changed. Her's as well. As silver skin and blue skin appeared  
  
on both they faced each other.  
  
"Who are you?" Mystique asked, tilting her head a little at her fellow shape shifter.   
  
The silver skinned man made a little bow. "Dr. Essex Sinister."   
  
They could hear the booms from the battle going on in front of the White House. However for  
  
now they stared at each other. Then as if he could sense her intent, Sinister attacked Mystique just  
  
seconds before she attacked him. A pitched battle between shape shifters. Changing forms as need  
  
be. Now one was Wolverine, now both where. Now it was Stone Cold VS The Undertaker. If one  
  
made a sword out of their hand so did the other. From one form to another they fought.  
  
Eventually though Sinister gained the upper hand and Mystique returned to her own form as she  
  
looked up at the man above her, holding a sword to her throat and looking like Johnny Depp from  
  
Pirates Of The Caribbean.   
  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
  
Sinister smiled, turning back to his own form. "You'll find that out once you introduce me to your  
  
friend Magneto."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If the Sentinel had one major flaw it was that it had no weapons or sensors on it's back.  
  
Wolverine took advantage of this. Once near the head he sliced open a panel back there and  
  
motioned to Pearl. She looked like a mess. Not use to fighting she had been grazed several times  
  
and her clothing was burned, her blond hair was now loose about her and she was slick with  
  
sweat. Yet she had faired better then the others so far. Now she dry swallowed a handful of her  
  
special caffeine pills as she darted around the back of the Sentinel and into the opening.   
  
Wolverine felt Pearl push him away from the opening and was just able to see her grab the wires  
  
inside before he fell towards the ground. Using his claws he slowed his descent by driving them  
  
into the Sentinel, cutting along it's back. Then he heard a pained scream and looked up to see  
  
sparks and smoke coming out of the back of the Sentinel's head.   
  
"Pearl!" Shouted someone, it took Logan a moment to realize it was that Remy fellow.   
  
Hank, Storm, and Remy had managed to get out of the hole and the two men were supporting the  
  
woman between them. Now they had to drag her along as they ran out of the way of the suddenly  
  
collapsing robot. Spewing fire from the back of it's head the Sentinel fell forward, face in the pit  
  
where the three had just been. Like that the battle was over.   
  
Remy let go of Storm and rushed towards the Sentinel. Logan held him tight around the middle as  
  
the Cajun fought to get to the Sentinel. "She's gone, bub."  
  
"Non!" Remy said, clawing at Logan's hands. "She's a fighter, she wouldn't - she can't be."  
  
Xavier was moving now across the battle scared lawn. They had to get out of here and quickly.  
  
Already the authorities were bearing down on them. As he passed by the Sentinel he stopped in  
  
shock. A second later a charred hand reached out, plastic melted into the skin. This was followed  
  
by another hand then a head burned bald.   
  
Naked, every inch of her skin burned, cracked, and bleeding, Pearl Banks dragged herself out of  
  
the smoking wreckage. How she survived she wasn't sure. Somehow she did though. Someone  
  
was now gingerly taking her out the rest of the way. Remy spoke to her in Cajun French, telling  
  
her how strong she was. Gasping air through her seared throat, she croaked out, "Coffee."  
  
The Blackbird, on autopilot, landed and opened up. McCoy was shocked by it but carefully  
  
carrying Pearl he was the first inside, followed by Remy, Xavier, Storm, and finally Wolverine.  
  
Before any of the normal humans could react they were in the air.   
  
"Don't pass out, Chere." Remy said, kneeling next to Pearl as McCoy treated her. "Come on, stay  
  
awake."  
  
Ororo tied a bandage to her leg as Logan flew back towards the mansion. "How the hell did she  
  
survive that?" He asked no one in particular.   
  
"I told you, mon ami, ol' Pearl, she be a fighter." Remy answered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your technology is just amazing, Professor." Hank said as he watched a Shi'Ar device helping  
  
regenerate Pearl's skin. "And it really all came from an alien source?"  
  
"When they want to be the Shi'Ar can be very generous." Professor Xavier said. "It's amazing  
  
that she survived. I was shocked when I felt her mind."  
  
"I believe it was a combination of her own powers and the fact she has a weight problem. Both  
  
her powers and her extra flesh helped protect her from more damage. This is much better then I  
  
would've been able to do at my lab. Amazing." Hank remained silent for a bit. "Professor, I was  
  
wondering - well, now that my colleagues know the truth most likely I won't be allowed to return  
  
to work...."  
  
"We lost our science teacher not that long ago and I haven't been able to find a suitable  
  
replacement." Xavier said in answer. "You may stay as long as you wish. If you'll excuse me I  
  
have to see to our other new guest."  
  
A few minutes after Xavier left Hank heard his name being rasped out. He approached Pearl's  
  
bed.   
  
"Doctor." She said, gasping a bit. "Leave me - leave me scarred."  
  
"Pardon, Miss Banks?"  
  
"Leave me scarred. So I can be - ugly."  
  
"I'm sorry, Pearl." Hank said, realizing what it was Pearl wanted. "I can't do that."  
  
"Damn you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what do you - think - of him?" Logan asked Xavier, motioning to where their newest stray,  
  
Remy LeBeau, was playing basketball with the older boys. The girls milled around for they were  
  
playing shirts vs skins and Remy was a skin.   
  
"If you're asking if I can sense anything," Xavier paused as if trying to do so right that second,  
  
"no. Something about his talent makes his mind totally impenetrable." For a moment he watched.  
  
"I think the worse problem we'll have with him though is all the girls fighting for his attention."  
  
"I don't trust him." It was a blunt statement. Made as Logan bit off the end of his cigar and spat it  
  
out before lighting the overly large cancerous bundle of tobacco.   
  
Xavier chuckled. "You said the same thing about Kurt. And the same was said about you."  
  
"Hm - well, we'll see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Magneto did not trust this shape shifter before him. Nor was he happy with Mystique for bringing  
  
him to his new sanctum. Pryo didn't seem happy either judging by the way he played with his  
  
lighter. Then again Pryo was never happy. Sinister seemed to be the only one who was happy. He  
  
gave all knew meaning to the phrase "Grinning like the cat that ate the canary" in fact.   
  
"So what is it you want?" Erik asked as he sat back in his seat.   
  
Sinister continued to smile. "Very simple. I want DNA."  
  
"DNA?" Magneto raised an eyebrow, pressing his finger tips together as he sat back. "Why?"  
  
"I really shouldn't discuss all my plans with you but seeing how I need you...." Sinister's smile  
  
dropped and he leaned forward. "I'm trying to create the perfect mutant. Stronger then any  
  
other."  
  
"Again - why?"  
  
"There is an evil, a long sleeping evil but believe me it'll awaken someday, that I wish to destroy.  
  
Only a mutant stronger then any other can destroy it." Now Sinister got up and began to pace,  
  
clearly agitated by the thought of this evil. "His name is Apocalypse. He was old when the world  
  
was young. He looks rule it by destroying it. The Egyptians managed to contain him but as long  
  
as humans keep poking around in old ruins he'll be found one day. So for longer then you can  
  
imagine I've been working, perfecting myself and my creation. I collect the DNA of every  
  
powerful mutant. Ah, Victor, how good to see you again. I'm glad to see the rumors of your  
  
death are highly exaggerated."  
  
Victor Creed, A.K.A. Sabertooth entered the room. Snarling at Sinister. "Don't call me that. My  
  
name is Sabertooth."  
  
Chuckling, Sinister continued. "As I was saying, I need DNA. I would say a sample from each of  
  
you would be a very good start."  
  
"Why should we believe you?" Pryo asked, sneering at Sinister. "How do we know that you're  
  
not working with the X-Men? Looking to kill us or something?"  
  
"Charles would never kill us." Erik protested. Perhaps a bit too quickly but he was confident in  
  
this. Murder was not Xavier's style.  
  
Sabertooth seemed to let out a sigh. "He can be trusted. I use to work for him." There was a look  
  
between them. "You still want the Banks bitch?"  
  
"Miss Banks is currently residing with Charles Xavier," Sinister said with a smile. "Along with  
  
another agent of mine. Which gets to my second need of you. I'll need you to cause some  
  
distractions so my agent can do his job."  
  
"What kind of distractions?" Erik asked.   
  
Sinister paused then smiled and looked to Sabertooth. "Pearl has let Greydon's little secret out.  
  
Perhaps a father and son reunion would be a good start?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have been studying the composition of Logan A.K.A. Wolverine's DNA." Hank said into the  
  
computer. "I believe if tweaked I can make a serum that will eliminate Pearl Banks' need for  
  
caffeine. Possibly this can also be used as gene therapy on her cousins so we can eliminate the  
  
deaths of Banks mutants."  
  
Turning off the computer Hank took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Then he stood up and  
  
took the sample of Logan's blood to the fridge where he replaced it along side of all the others.  
  
Hank had collected and carefully labeled each sample with the name and in some cases also the  
  
codenames of everyone they were taken from.   
  
"The problem," he muttered as he picked up his glasses and headed out, "is testing it. I really need  
  
a subject that is not an animal and has a genetic flaw." As he raised his glasses to his face he  
  
paused and smiled. "Tomorrow." He put on his glasses and turned out the lights before heading  
  
out.   
  
A hour passed, then two. A light pierced the darkness, bouncing up and down as it was carried.  
  
Sweeping over everything and finally landing on the fridge. It grew until a hand reached out and  
  
took a hold of the handle and pulled the door open. Reaching out to each sample in turn and  
  
depositing a bit into per prepared and labeled jars. Each jar was put into a bag which contained  
  
little bags filled with hair and in some cases used bandages.   
  
"Merde," the thief cursed softly as he spilled a little of Logan's sample. Without even thinking he  
  
put a few drops from one marked "Kurt Wagner, A.K.A. Nightcrawler" into it to even it out.  
  
Then he wiped up the spilled blood and put the bloodied tissue into Logan's bag. A few seconds  
  
later the thief was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It really was amazing what Xavier's machines could do. Pearl looked at her hand. Hard to believe  
  
not that long ago it had been burned black. How she survived was beyond her as well. All she  
  
knew was when she was in there she swore she saw Andrew accompanied by a host of angels.  
  
Hold on, Pearl, hold on. It's not your time yet.  
  
Anyone seeing Pearl now would pause to stare. Not due to the pinkness of her newly healed skin  
  
but due to what she was wearing. It looked at first to be a black wetsuit. But then just under the  
  
breasts was the start of a long skirt that flowed all the way down to her knees. The entire outfit  
  
was black. She even carried a beach towel that was all black. Where was she going dressed so  
  
oddly? Especially since it was 3 in the morning?   
  
Why swimming, of course.  
  
With disgust, Pearl ran her fingers through her hair. It was the only thing Hank hadn't totally  
  
fixed. Instead of it going to her waist it was now in a short, layered shag that while everyone  
  
agreed looked very becoming on her, Pearl hated. No matter what she did it always got too darn  
  
curly after she washed it. Which to Pearl just ruined her appearance of being hard and cold. It  
  
took gobs of hair gel to get it slicked back. Now, however, it was a riot of curls. The suit while  
  
designed to cover flesh, showed a lot more then Pearl normally did. Except for the skirt part it  
  
clung to her curves. One could see now that she had what a cheap romance novel would describe  
  
as a "generous bosoms" and her legs, though heavy, were of a pleasing shape. In fact they weren't  
  
unlike Marilyn Monroe's legs. Yes, those limbs were shaped a lot like the long dead sex goddess',  
  
just with a little extra padding.   
  
Once at the pool she looked around. Making sure no one was around. Once assured she was  
  
alone Pearl walked to the wall. Then she turned around and faced the deep end. With an  
  
uncharacteristic grin, she ran and once she reached the end she jumped, brought her knees up to  
  
her chest, and cannon balled into the water.  
  
Surfacing, Pearl giggled softly. This was one place she was free to not be the ice queen. Though  
  
the skirt dragged at her she swam back and forth. Not in any single style. Sometimes she'd do the  
  
breast stroke, then flip over and do the backstroke. Then she did her favorite thing. Just lay on her  
  
back and float. Here was the closest she ever gotten to sleeping. There was such peace in this. All  
  
sounds were distorted. The liquid bounced her gently, rocking her. Here she didn't even think.  
  
For once her mind was shut off instead of running riot with thought.   
  
Then the sound of a splash brought her out of this. She jerked herself up, finding she had floated  
  
all the way to the deep end, she treaded water and watched as a teenage boy surfaced. He was  
  
good looking in that bland "All American boy" sort of way. He could be a member of a boy band  
  
with those looks. Really though, he was nothing special.   
  
"Hi, I'm Bobby." He said, also treading water. "Is that your suit? Not very good for swimming."  
  
"So? It's designed to cover. You wouldn't want to see a fat woman in a skin tight outfit, would  
  
you?" The coldness was back. The biting, bitter edge.   
  
"Well, no," Bobby admitted. "But if you're swimming what does it matter what you wear?  
  
Besides, it's not like you're one of those seriously ugly fat people. Anyway you must be Pearl."  
  
"That's Miss Banks to you, kid." Pearl struck out for the shallow end. Turning around when she  
  
heard some splashing, that bloody Bobby was following her.   
  
"Logan says you're a bitch, Xavier says you're just deeply hurt and afraid, and that Remy guy  
  
won't say anything except that you're extremely ticklish." Bobby looked at Pearl, knowing he  
  
wasn't going to test the last part. "Did you really grow up with him?"  
  
"Not really. He was a teenager when I was a pre-teen, but we knew each other." Pearl still was  
  
cold, of course, but the kid asked a question and she'd answer. "We hung out a little bit but my  
  
cousin didn't think him a suitable companion for me."  
  
Bobby seemed to stop and digest this. "Do you trust him?"  
  
"I don't trust anyone anymore, kid." She snapped. "But if you want to know if you can trust  
  
Remy LeBeau - he sometimes does things that hurt you, however in the end you won't find  
  
anyone more loyal. And he's the only guy I know who'll risk his life to save a woman in trouble  
  
even if she's his mortal enemy. Anyway aren't you suppose to be in bed?" This last part was  
  
snapped. Typical Pearl style.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Anyway it's Friday night. Why are you so mean?"  
  
An innocent question, really, said in a childish way because after all, Bobby was a teenager and  
  
Pearl an adult. If he cursed she could report him to Xavier, though he cursed once already but that  
  
was to quote Logan.   
  
However Pearl's voice was still icy cold. "Because everyone I ever loved has died. It's better to  
  
be a bitch and not have anyone to cause you pain."  
  
"My girlfriend died. One of the teachers, his wife died and he went crazy, killed a bunch of  
  
students including Marie," Bobby said. "Logan had to kill him to stop him. But even though I  
  
don't think I'll have a girlfriend for a long time I don't think Marie would've wanted me to stop  
  
living either. I doubt your family would've wanted that."  
  
"Mind your own damn business." Snarled Pearl. "It's my life and if I want to be an ice queen  
  
that's my choice, not your's you impertinent brat!"   
  
Bobby pointed a finger at Pearl and she gasped as something so cold it burned formed right above  
  
her heart. Looking down she saw a broken Valentine-like heart made of ice on her chest. Enraged  
  
she used a hologram to get out of the pool and dry off at the same time. Then she grabbed her  
  
towel and ran out. Leaving Bobby behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That afternoon found Pearl thrown in with Bobby again, along with everyone else as they sat  
  
down and watched the President's press conference about the battle on the White House lawn. He  
  
had already explained that he didn't want his men firing because they might hit innocent people.  
  
That the mutants there "Were only trying to protect themselves" and that "We need to rethink our  
  
position on the Friends Of Humanity for they had held a legal American citizen illegally, even if he  
  
was a mutant and had been trying to break in, though he highly doubted it now that he knew the  
  
truth about Greydon Creed's father. They should've let the local authorities handle it. As for the  
  
Sentinels we are doubting they will be of use to us. America is not in the business of helping  
  
people carry out personal vendettas."   
  
Everyone seemed crowded around the tv and there wasn't a seat left. Remy stood off to one side,  
  
smoking, on the other side of the room was Logan, also smoking. Cigarette smoke on one side,  
  
cigar smoke on the other. Pearl gagged.   
  
"For the love of God put out those cancerous pieces of shi... crap!" Pearl snapped. Today she was  
  
dressed in baggy black jeans and a t-shirt that could've been a dress, also black. Her hair was  
  
slicked back and her feet - were completely bare. "Bad enough you have to give yourself cancer,  
  
do you have to kill everyone in this room with a slow, painful death as well?"  
  
Chuckling, Remy put out his cigarette. Logan just smoked on and blew some into her face.   
  
"Miss Banks," Xavier said sternly, "my office, now." He rolled out, followed by Pearl.   
  
Kurt Wagner watched Pearl leave then shook his blue head and popped himself out of the room.  
  
A second later Hank McCoy headed down the lab.   
  
"Sit." Xavier said, pointing to a chair where Pearl flopped like a petulant child, crossing her arms  
  
and glaring as he made his way behind the desk. "Your behavior is inexcusable. Quiet." He held  
  
up a hand to silence her protest. "You need to stop this "pity poor me" attitude of your's."  
  
"It is not a bid for pity." Snarled the Ice Queen. "I'm only protecting myself."  
  
"That flimsy excuse isn't going to wash here, Pearl. Did you honestly think that this place had no  
  
security cameras?" With that Xavier picked up a remote and pointed it to a tv as the wall slid  
  
down to reveal it. He played the scene at the pool, showing Pearl having fun, smiling, right up  
  
until Bobby entered. "I think we both know what happened here. You have a beautiful smile." He  
  
fast forward to Pearl laying on the floor in the library, reading a book. A close up revealed the  
  
book to be Harry Potter & The Order Of The Phoenix, the British version. "From your own  
  
personal collection, I believe. I saw them when they arrived." Now his voice was softer. More  
  
fatherly. "You put up this facade of being cold and hard, I know better Pearl." He sat back in his  
  
chair. "What is it that Professor Dumbledore says in the first book? About dreaming and  
  
forgetting to live? Well, Pearl, it doesn't suit us to focus on sadness and forgetting how to live  
  
either."  
  
"So now you're Professor Dumbledore and I'm Harry Potter?" Pearl snapped sarcastically. "I  
  
suppose that makes Logan my own personal Professor Snape." Standing, Pearl began to pace,  
  
motioning wildly with her hands. "You don't understand! No one here does. I've lost everyone I  
  
ever loved. I'm cursed! My parents, my baby brother, Edwin, Henri, May. Whenever I love  
  
someone they die."   
  
Xavier shook his head. "You're not cursed, Pearl. And I wouldn't let Logan hear you compare  
  
him to Professor Snape - he hates Snape." Coming out from behind his desk he went and blocked  
  
Pearl in her pacing. "Caring for someone doesn't necessarily mean you'll end up hurting."   
  
"Oh, so now you want to teach me how to have feelings?" Pearl snorted. "From Dumbledore to  
  
Captain Picard. Now I've went from abused boy wizard to lovable but feelingless android."  
  
Chuckling, Xavier said, "Well, no offense to Mr. Spiner, but I think you're much better looking  
  
then Lt. Com. Data. And I never would've pinned you for a Trekkie."   
  
"Well there's a lot you don't know about me." She fell backwards into a chair behind her. "Maybe  
  
it would just be better if I leave. I can't contribute anything to this place except money."  
  
"I wouldn't know about that. We could use a teacher for a business class."   
  
Snorting, Pearl said, "No I couldn't. I never went to college, Edwin forbade it. All my smart deals  
  
and stuff - Edwin gave me journals, he was a pre-cog after all. He left what deals I needed to  
  
make, what stocks to buy, when to sell, and so forth. I don't know a thing about business. Look,  
  
I'll just get my things and go."   
  
Yet Xavier didn't move and Pearl was basically pinned into her seat. Instead he looked at her.  
  
"You don't really want to leave."  
  
She hung her head. "When I was a kid, just a couple days before they were killed, my dad heard a  
  
rumor that you taught mutants. He was going to call you, find out if it was true and send me  
  
there. Edwin called and forbade it but dad said they wanted the best for me. Being here, it's like  
  
making my parents' dream come true. Only it's too late."  
  
"It doesn't have to be. There are other things you can do I'm sure. Remy tells me you're a gifted  
  
singer and musician."   
  
"Remy LeBeau hasn't spoken to me in years. Not since he left New Orleans. I haven't played or  
  
sang since Edwin died."  
  
"So you do know things about Remy's history, he's been very tight lipped about it."   
  
"Then so will I." Pearl said. "All I'll tell you is Remy was adopted and grew up in New Orleans.  
  
He was older then me but let me tag along with him. He's a hell of a fighter and a damn fine cook  
  
too. But he smokes too much and when he's working, he prefers to be called Gambit."  
  
Xavier nodded and backed off. "I wish you'd change your mind about leaving."  
  
"Unless you can tell me why Sabertooth killed my family and who hired him to do it, no." Pearl  
  
looked up as the door opened.  
  
Remy, A.K.A. Gambit, stood leaning against the doorframe. Looking like something out of a  
  
cheap romance novel with his white shirt partly opened, a five o'clock shadow bluing his face. He  
  
looked grave. "I know dat dis be a private conversation, but I couldn't help but overhear."  
  
Looking to Pearl he said, "You want answers, chere? I've got dem, but I'll only give dem to you  
  
if you stay here two full months. Two months from today, chere. Den if you still want to leave...."  
  
"Why do you care if I stay or go?" Pearl snapped, looking at Remy with anger. How dare he  
  
blackmail her like this?! "And how do I know if you're telling the truth?"  
  
Looking to Xavier, then back to Pearl, his next words were in Cajun French. "You know me  
  
better then that, Pearl, I never lied to you, ever. I care because I don't like this new you. I want  
  
the child I knew back."  
  
"The child you knew is dead." Pearl replied, also in Cajun French. "But you have a deal."  
  
With a quick nod Remy turned and walked away.  
  
"Well, looks like I'm staying. May I go now?"  
  
Xavier moved his chair back and let Pearl go. Then suddenly he jerked forward. He felt Pearl's  
  
hands on his shoulders, heard her calling him. However his mind was on the intense fear and pain  
  
that suddenly filled him. "McCoy...." he whispered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Xavier talked to Pearl, Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy was in the laboratory. He had been  
  
working on the serum made from Logan's blood and DNA samples. Excitement ran through him  
  
like a tidal wave. This might prove to be a medical miracle. If Logan agreed to allow him to take  
  
more samples the mutant's healing factor might prove to be a cure for cancer, AIDS, even  
  
alzheimer's.   
  
First though he needed to test it. Filling a syringe he rolled up his sleeve. "If this works I shouldn't  
  
need glasses anymore." He told the computer. Then stuck the needle into his flesh.   
  
Pain. Unbearable pain. McCoy screamed as a fire raced through his body. He fell to the floor,  
  
glasses shattering. He felt his muscles getting larger. His face's shape seemed to change. Looking  
  
at his hand he was shocked to see blue fur sprouting.   
  
There was a smell of brimstone in the room suddenly. "mein gott!" Kurt exclaimed as he saw  
  
McCoy. "Ororo! Ororo get down here!" He shouted into the intercom. "Logan too! Something's  
  
happened to Dr. McCoy!" Then the blue Elf-like man knelt down and took McCoy's face in his  
  
hands. "It'll be alright, we will take care of you."  
  
As the pain subsided McCoy smiled a beastly smile of triumph. "I can see without my glasses."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Apparently he was trying to make a serum using Logan's blood." Ororo reported as she stood in  
  
Xavier's office. "To eliminate Pearl's need for caffeine. He decided to test it on himself. I've  
  
reviewed the security tapes and they've been tampered with. So I believe someone also tampered  
  
with the samples. Perhaps mixed Logan's with Kurt's."  
  
"Lasting effects?" Xavier asked, frowning. He didn't approve of testing on oneself.   
  
Ororo paused. "Well, while he'll never have Logan's healing abilities he does seem to heal slightly  
  
faster then before. He doesn't need glasses for long distance seeing but still need them for reading  
  
- and he's - covered in blue fur and has claws."  
  
"A regular beast, then?" He saw Ororo shudder. Not usual for the white haired goddess of wind.  
  
The transformation from man to beast must've been shocking to her. He had seen the way she had  
  
started looking at Dr. McCoy over the dinner table.   
  
"Yes. He seems more intrigued by what happened then shocked. Other then the transformation  
  
he's in perfect health."  
  
As he was about to ask more Kitty Pryde phased through the office door. The door opened a  
  
second later letting in Jubilee. Both spoke at once. "Professor Xavier! Sabertooth's attacking the  
  
FOH headquarters! It's on tv! Pyro's with him!"  
  
Pyro, the self given codename of a student who just a short time ago abandoned the school to join  
  
with Magneto. It still hurt. Xavier looked to Storm and nodded. "Take whomever you need."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're not going, Banks." Wolverine said as they walked down towards the Blackbird.  
  
"Someone needs to stay here with the kids."   
  
"Then let Kurt stay! Or McCoy!" Pearl protested. "They don't have a history with Sabertooth. I  
  
do."   
  
"Which is exactly why you're staying here. With Remy." Wolverine said, turning around and  
  
shoving her lightly backwards so she found herself in the grip of the Cajun. "We don't need to be  
  
protecting you while you seek revenge."  
  
"Answers! Not revenge you idiot!" Pearl shouted after Wolverine as he boarded the Blackbird.  
  
"Gah!" She shrugged off Remy as the plane took off. "Damn him. Damn him!"   
  
Sighing, Remy shook his head. It wasn't the kids who needed looking after. It was Pearl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Within seconds of the plan landing Logan knew something was wrong. For one thing there was  
  
no fighting. No fire. He looked to the others. When they left the plane McCoy, or as he called  
  
himself now, Beast, and Nightcrawler peeled off. Storm took the skies. Wolverine sniffed the air.  
  
They explored and found nothing. Not even the smell of smoke. Nothing and nothing again.   
  
Then there was something. A loud wrenching sound. Turning around Wolverine saw Magneto,  
  
destroying the Blackbird. Crushing the metal inwards. The others rejoined but there was nothing  
  
they could do but watch as their plane was turned into a pile of scrap.   
  
"Charles really needs to not believe everything he hears with his ears." Magneto said before taking  
  
off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You've changed, Chere." Remy said as he watched Pearl pace her room. After a great deal of  
  
fighting he finally decided to lock them both in here. He had to stay in a chair against a door.  
  
"What happened to de laughing girl who use to follow me around?"  
  
"She doesn't exist anymore, alright? Can't you accept that?" Pearl kicked off her shoes, flinging  
  
them against the wall and sipped on a cup of coffee. "She started dying the day you got married."  
  
"Not married no more, chere. Belle and I divorced." He smiled as Pearl pulled off her socks.  
  
"Dem still as ticklish as I remember?"  
  
"None of your business, Gambit." Pearl snapped and grabbed for a book. Only to scream in  
  
laughter as the Cajun suddenly pounced. Trapping both legs to the bed with his own leg and  
  
dragging his fingers up and down the wrinkled soles. Pearl beat at him with a pillow. Then laid  
  
back, unable to do anything now. Even using her powers for all she could do was lay there as he  
  
tickled her.   
  
Then suddenly as it started it stopped. Instead Remy was pulling her up and wrapping his arms  
  
around her, drawing her into a kiss. She was inexperienced, in fact Pearl had never been kissed.  
  
Not a real kiss of passion like this. She felt Remy's fingers in her hair, then sliding down her back  
  
and back up the back of her shirt. Pausing as the fingers brushed against the only scars left her.  
  
For they had been there since she was eight years old and the machines didn't realize that they  
  
were not originally a part of her. The scars left by Sabertooth.  
  
Remy paused, then pulled away, looking off. Standing he headed towards the door. Removing the  
  
chair he opened the door. To the sound of screams. He didn't have to look back to see that Pearl  
  
had drained her coffee. The card slipped easily into his hand, the ace of diamonds. Both rushed  
  
down the hall together. Down to where they heard the cries of children.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe we were fooled." Storm said as she stepped through the door she just blew down.   
  
"You were there though when the fraulines entered the office." Nightcrawler protested. "How did  
  
Magneto fool them as well? It couldn't have been Mystique, she's good but not good enough to  
  
be two people and phase through a door like young Miss Pryde."  
  
"I'm not so sure we were totally fooled." Snarled Wolverine animalistically as he took in a deep  
  
breath of air. "I smell Sabertooth."  
  
"Then he is here," Beast said, also sniffing, though his olfactory senses weren't as refined as  
  
Wolverine's he could still pick up a trace of scent like that of a male cat. "Which would explain  
  
why this place is so empty when it should be crawling with FOH members."  
  
"Well, that, and this." Wolverine opened a door and everyone gagged at the smell of spilled  
  
blood. The bodies of a dozen men and women of varying ages were beyond that door. Mauled  
  
brutally. All wearing FOH uniforms.   
  
"Such brutality." Beast gasped.   
  
Storm looked sick and Nightcrawler crossed himself and began praying in German. A crazed  
  
scream rent the air and Wolverine ran across the room, followed by the others. Ripping open  
  
another door. Behind this was a large factory like room. Several Sentinels in various states of  
  
assembly were in there as well.  
  
Along with Greydon Creed and Sabertooth.   
  
Creed was bleeding from four long claw marks along his face. He now held a gun before him,  
  
aiming it at his monstrous father. He fired. Sabertooth just laughed as he took the bullet in the  
  
shoulder. A second later there was a pinging sound as the bullet was ejected out of Victor Creed's  
  
healing flesh.   
  
"Ah, pup," Sabertooth said as he turned his head to look at the X-Men. "Have you met my son,  
  
Greydon?"  
  
"I'm not your son! I'm normal! Normal!!!!" Creed shouted like a mad man.   
  
"There's nothing normal about you, Greydon." Sabertooth sneered. "I was there when you were  
  
conceived, I was there when you were born. Deny it all you want you're my son." Victor sniffed  
  
deeply. "I can smell it. Can't you, pup?"   
  
Wolverine took in a deep breath. Then nodded. While everyone smelled different there was  
  
always a base smell that was the same between family members. "Yes, you're family all right. My  
  
apologies, Sabertooth."  
  
Sabertooth chuckled. "I know you don't remember, pup, but you're this freak's godfather."  
  
He flinched. The thought that Sabertooth remembered yet something else about his past that he  
  
didn't bothered Wolverine. However now was not the time. "What exactly are we here, old man?"   
  
"To distract you." Sabertooth answered honestly. "While Magneto and his new friend gather what  
  
they need from the mansion." The father turned back to the cowering son at his feet. "Sorry,  
  
sonny boy, but now that you served your purpose...." He started reaching for him but suddenly  
  
there was a horrid smell and this little blue elf man was behind Greydon and then both were gone.   
  
Nightcrawler reappeared with Greydon behind the others. "I would get out of here, Herr Creed,  
  
and try to remember a mutant saved your life."   
  
With a roar Sabertooth attacked, not Wolverine, but Beast for he was the one currently truly  
  
between him and his son. Blue and yellow fur flew. Storm didn't know what to do because if she  
  
attacked she could hurt Beast. Wolverine had no such compunctions and dove into the fray.  
  
"This should prove interesting." Nightcrawler said to Storm. "Two against one and still the yellow  
  
furred one seems to be holding his own."  
  
"He has a healing factor not unlike Wolverine's." Storm answered, feeling antsy because she  
  
couldn't do anything to help at the moment.   
  
Nightcrawler seemed more at ease about the situation. "Well, nothing to do until the boys stop  
  
their tussling."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gambit and Pearl slid into the main room at the same time. The scene before them horrifying.   
  
The children, one of the other teachers left behind whom they only knew as Colossus, and  
  
Professor Xavier lay on the floor, each with a collar not unlike Gambit had been wearing that day  
  
at the White House that seemed so long ago. Collars he knew all too well suppressed mutant  
  
powers. Xavier and Colossus both had blood dripping from their temples and were out cold.   
  
"Ah, Remy, so good to see you again." Sinister said as his features melted from Kitty Pryde to his  
  
usual ones.   
  
"What's dis about, Sinister?" Gambit asked, shocked as he looked at the children. Looking rather  
  
ill in fact. "I sent to de samples. Dis isn't necessary."  
  
"Oh but it is." The silver skinned mutant smiled, watching as Mystique went from child to child,  
  
deftly taking blood and hair samples from each. "There were so many you didn't send, but I thank  
  
you for the one from the child called Kitty." He phased his hand through a table. "It came in  
  
handy for our plans. I wouldn't charge and throw that card in your hand, Remy my lad, otherwise  
  
you might hurt the children. Miss Banks, it's a pleasure to finally meet."   
  
Pearl had been looking at Gambit, hurt deeply, but now she looked at this Sinister fellow and  
  
started forward when something clamped around her throat. It was a horrible feeling, not being  
  
able to tap into the powers that were usually always a part of her. It felt like she had lost a limb or  
  
something.  
  
From behind her now stepped the boy who called himself Pyro. He smiled at Pearl as he played  
  
with his lighter and made his way towards Sinister. Then past him where Bobby lay.   
  
"Who are you?" Pearl snarled at Sinister.   
  
"Dat be the madman who hired Sabertooth to kidnap you, chere." Gambit answered softly. "Essex  
  
Sinister."   
  
"You? You had my family slaughtered?" Her face was pale with rage. "And you work for him?"  
  
She rounded on Gambit.  
  
"Actually I didn't have your family killed. That was the doing of your dear cousin Edwin."  
  
Sinister said as he stepped between her and Gambit, forcing her back a bit. From his cloak he  
  
withdrew a leather bound journal. "Remy knows this too. He stole this when he was young and  
  
later gave it to me. It seems your dear Edwin knew I wanted you and took advantage of it. That  
  
he worked for the ultimate evil, Apocalypse. He planned on serving you up to him like a sacrificial  
  
lamb. You really should thank me for killing him and his lover Henri." Sinister shoved the journal  
  
into Pearl's hands. "It's all in there if you don't believe me. How he planned it all. How Henri  
  
planted suggestions into your mind incase something happened to either one of them so you  
  
would go to Apocalypse. How May was fighting those suggestions with those of her own. If he  
  
hadn't been sure you'd turn against him he would've fired her."  
  
"Seems like the world is full of traitors." Bobby was saying. "Your cousin, Remy, the firebug  
  
here."   
  
Pyro hauled back and kicked Bobby in the stomach. "Shut it, Iceboy!" Then Pyro felt himself  
  
brought down as Pearl jumped on his back. The lighter popping from his hand and scooting across  
  
the floor.   
  
"Don't you touch him!" Pearl shouted as she slammed her fist into the back of Pyro's head.   
  
"Someone get this cow off of me!" Pyro shouted, trying to flip over.  
  
Mystique moved to do so but then stopped as Pearl was lifted off the floor and into the air.  
  
Magneto brought her close to him. "So this is the infamous electro-magnet." He said. "Why is she  
  
so important to you anyway, Sinister?"  
  
"Well, for one thing her talents showed up while she was still in the womb." Sinister said as he  
  
collected the last of the samples. "Take these, Pyro, you know where." He handed the case of  
  
samples over and sent the boy out. "For another her genetic weakness - if I could draw it from her  
  
and found a way to put it into Apocalypse...."   
  
Now Magneto saw Xavier and he dropped Pearl to the floor. Gambit moved to help her up but  
  
she shrugged him off. Both turned to see Magneto returning Xavier to his wheelchair, cleaning  
  
the blood from his forehead. His face was white with anger as he took Xavier's pulse.   
  
"It was unfortunate but the only way I could incapacitate him long enough to put the collar on."  
  
Sinister explained.   
  
The explanation didn't satisfy Magneto and he turned on Sinister in anger. "Hurting Charles was  
  
not part of the deal."   
  
"How sweet, still loyal to old friends even when they become enemies." Sinister chuckled.   
  
Magneto's hand snapped out and the collars shattered.   
  
"Iceman," Pearl said, cracking her neck, "get the kids, Xavier, and Colossus out of here. Now."  
  
Iceman looked ready to protest but Kitty and Jubilee were already helping in getting the kids out.  
  
Making an ice ramp he used it to slide out the unconscious adults.   
  
Bobby, Pearl said directly into his head, I'm trusting you to protect them. If something happens to  
  
Gambit and me until the X-Men return you're in charge. Remember Pyro's still out there.   
  
Smiling, Pearl popped a caffeine pill then looked at Gambit and smiled.   
  
"You sure, Pearl?" He asked as if he had read her mind.   
  
Cracking her knuckles, Pearl said, "Call me Facade, Gambit."   
  
And like that the battle was joined.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beast stumbled back, claw marks across his chest and belly. Large portions of his fur was missing.  
  
Storm ran to his side just as Sabertooth threw off Wolverine. Seizing the moment her eyes turned  
  
white as she called up an ice storm. Clouds filled the room and winds roared, ice pelting  
  
Sabertooth from every direction. The bestial mutant roared as he was buried in ice. Frozen inside  
  
like a fly in amber.   
  
"We have to get back to the mansion." Wolverine voiced the obvious.   
  
"How? We can't all fly." Storm asked.  
  
Nightcrawler was looking at the Sentinel. "No, but he can." He pointed to the rockets in the  
  
Sentinel's feet. "Beast, you think you could reprogram it to obey us?"  
  
Standing, Beast walked over. "If Wolverine would be so kind as to help me open up the head."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At some point one of Gambit's cards had blown up one of the walls. Now the battle spilled onto  
  
the lawn. Two against three. Facade was popping caffeine pills every few minutes it seemed. Yet  
  
she managed to keep Mystique at bay. At one point Magneto wrapped Gambit in a pipe but  
  
Gambit charged it lightly and was soon free as it exploded, leaving burn marks on his clothes.   
  
Then at some point Facade saw Sinister had gotten away. It was at this point that Magneto turned  
  
his attention to her. It felt like every cell was being pulled towards him and she realized that their  
  
magnetic polarity was completely different. It was like he was the north end of a magnet and she  
  
the south end. She couldn't even use her holograms for he could dismiss them with a wave of his  
  
hand.   
  
There was more to this then just the pull between them. It was like as they realized that their  
  
powers were attracted to each other, a deeper attraction was there. One that their minds and  
  
hearts rebelled against. Not to mention Facade's stomach. Yet as they floated close together  
  
Magneto brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and Facade shuddered in unwanted delight.  
  
Gambit didn't see this. He was too busy trying to battle Mystique without hurting her. The  
  
thought of hurting a woman, even an enemy, was against his nature. So he aimed the cards to land  
  
around her, hoping that the blasts would get her to run off.   
  
It didn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, Professor, wake up." Bobby said, putting an icy hand on the lump on Xavier's head.  
  
Trying to make the swelling go down. They had retreated to a cabin near the mansion's lake. Far  
  
enough away from the fighting that younger ones shouldn't be hurt.   
  
"Let's hope he doesn't." Pyro said as he appeared, without the sample case but with his lighter.  
  
"Because things are about to get very hot. Say hello to your girlfriend, Bobby." With that he  
  
flipped open the lighter and shot out a blast of flame that set the cabin instantly ablaze.   
  
Iceman couldn't put out all the flames, but managed to put out enough that Kitty and Jubilee  
  
could get everyone outside. Where Pyro still stood. "How did you know?" Iceman asked, not  
  
needing to explain.   
  
"I read newspapers you idiot." Pyro said. "I know all about how Scott went nuts and killed a  
  
bunch of students. Of course the papers said with a gun but we all know better. I was at the  
  
funeral. You just didn't see me. I never understood what you saw in that tramp, believe me, she  
  
wasn't that good of a kisser."  
  
That was the beginning of the battle between fire and ice. Each seeking an upper hand they  
  
couldn't seem to get. It was also as the two boys fought that Xavier started to wake up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remind me why we're doing this?" Ask Wolverine as they sat inside of the Sentinel's storage  
  
unit for captured mutants.   
  
"Because Magneto lured us away from the mansion." Storm replied.   
  
"And why is he coming with?" He looked to the Sabertooth-sicle that Nightcrawler was keeping  
  
an eye on while Beast was up above piloting.   
  
"Do you really want him running loose?" Asked the beautiful dark skinned woman. "Knowing he  
  
has no problem with killing small children?"  
  
Wolverine sighed. "Alright but I wish you'd refreeze him. The bottom of my pants are soaking  
  
wet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gambit had finally run out of cards. Now he was using a long piece of pipe that had blown out  
  
along with the wall for hand to hand combat with Mystique. He was still loath to hit a woman but  
  
he didn't wish her to get away either.   
  
As for the blue skinned shape shifter she had turned herself into Colossus. The pipe ringing off the  
  
metal skin. However at one point the Cajun got the upper hand and flung her backwards. There  
  
she saw a sight that would burn in her mind for a long time.   
  
Though mentally Facade was repulsed by the magnetic villain and he repulsed by her, neither  
  
could deny how their powers drew them to each other. He had meant to hurt her when he brought  
  
her up here. Perhaps even kill her as with the proper training she could be a major threat to him.  
  
However now his hand cupped her chin. The sleeve fell back as he slid it from her chin to her  
  
cheek, revealing the line of blue numbers, tattooed so long ago. Slowly he brought her forward  
  
and though she clamped her mouth against it he pulled her into a kiss.   
  
How she fought him, trying to change her polarity so she could push away from him, but she  
  
couldn't. Each where what they were and there was no changing that. However as Magneto  
  
pushed the kiss deeper she fought back the only way she could, locking her teeth down hard on  
  
his bottom lip.  
  
Down below Mystique realized this was fate's way of punishing her for chasing after Wolverine.  
  
Her natural form came back and she was knocked down by Gambit, striking her head on a bit of  
  
rubble and knocking her out. So she never saw as Magneto pushed Facade away, blood dribbling  
  
down both their chins.   
  
"Bitch." Magneto snarled and began to use Facade's own powers against her, trying to rip her  
  
apart.   
  
Then he stopped, looking up as the Sentinel came down, landing on the lawn. Seeing the X-Men  
  
tumbling out and the Sentinel reaching for him, Magneto let Facade go. Rushing off to where he  
  
saw fire, smoke, and steam. "Pryo. It's time to go." He said, using his power to lift the boy up by  
  
the metal rings he insisted the teenager sew into his clothing.   
  
"NO!" Iceman roared, trying to blast them both with ice, but both got away too quickly. Leaving  
  
Bobby behind to put out the fires left behind.   
  
Wolverine looked at the blown out wall, the smoke rolling from the places that still smoldered.  
  
Pearl and Remy looking the worse for wear. The former was retrieving some leather bound book,  
  
the latter was binding Mystique's arms behind her back and hobbling her legs.   
  
"Gumbo," Logan whispered, "go distract the Ice Queen. We have some cargo here she shouldn't  
  
see."  
  
Remy nodded and went to Pearl. "Come on, chere, let's go check on de kids."  
  
"Alright, Ororo, Kurt, it's safe to bring Victor out." Said Logan as soon as the two were out of  
  
sight.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two months later -  
  
Everyone was gathered around the tv again. This time to watch as Greydon Creed announce his  
  
intention to run for president. "And I swear to you once I am in I will find where Senator Kelly  
  
has disappeared to." The scars, fresh and pink, added to his appeal it seemed. Unable to take  
  
anymore of this Xavier allowed the kids to change to cartoons.   
  
"He'll never get in." Declared McCoy as he hung upside down from a rafter, reading Dante's  
  
Inferno. "Already over 50% of the members of the so called Friends Of Humanity have abandoned  
  
him."   
  
"That's good." One of the kids replied but in reality he was too taken up watching Yu-Gi-Oh.   
  
Kurt Wagner left the room. There was one person who had not been watching. He found her  
  
instead in the music room. Playing the piano and singing. Kurt smiled, really she had a beautiful  
  
voice. So full and rich, filled with passion. There was no sheet music before her but there was a  
  
couple of pictures. As Pearl finished the song she looked and smiled at him. Motioning him to  
  
come forward.   
  
"That's my parents and Andrew." She said, pointing to a small family portrait. "About two,  
  
maybe three weeks before their death's. And this," she pointed to another picture of the same  
  
little boy from the first photo, only now smiling with three teeth missing, a black eye, a busted lip,  
  
and uncountable bruises, "it's Andrew a week later. We were in the park and these older boys  
  
were playing a game where they were chasing another boy, pretending he was a mutant. I told  
  
Andy to ignore them but when I was in the bathroom and mom was looking the other way he  
  
marched up to them and called them racist and defended mutants to them. So they beat him up.  
  
Their parents and mom got them off of him and Andy told those parents they should be ashamed  
  
of raising racists." She chuckled. "On of the women had been on tv not long before that  
  
promoting her book on how racism against black people still existed and how disgusting it was.  
  
Andrew marched right up to her, said he knew about her book, and that if she taught her son to  
  
hate mutants she was nothing but a dirty old "hippo-crip." Boy was she po'd about that!"   
  
Both of them laughed. Then she drew out another picture. This time it was of a pre-teen Pearl  
  
standing next to a teenage boy who could only be Remy LeBeau. She was looking so serious in  
  
her little frilly dress standing next to the handsome lad in his tux. As for Remy - he was doing the  
  
classic "bunny ears" behind her head. Two fingers held up in a V-shape with the base just low  
  
enough that it looked like the fingers were growing out of her head like rabbit ears.   
  
"Think he'll return?" She whispered. Just two days after the fight Remy had left.   
  
"Of course he will be. Herr LeBeau can't stay away from you." Kurt said, rubbing her shoulder  
  
affectionately. "Though it breaks my heart." He said, melodramatically fluttering his hand over his  
  
heart. Making Pearl laugh.   
  
"If you two are done flirting." Ororo said with a note of laughter in her own voice, "it's time for  
  
Pearl's session with Xavier." She smiled as Pearl gathered her pictures. As they headed into the  
  
hallway the taller woman handed Pearl an envelope. "This came for you."  
  
Opening it up Pearl grinned big. There was only two lines but it was enough. "I'm coming back.  
  
See you tomorrow, chere. ~G.~"  
  
A minute later she was laying on the couch as Xavier probed her mind, finding what Henri had  
  
done to her with his own mutant powers and undoing it, reinforcing what the non-mutant May  
  
had been able to do. It took a lot out of both of them and afterwards they shared a pot of extra  
  
strong tea.   
  
Pearl looked at Xavier and voiced what he knew she was thinking. "Will this work? Will I be able  
  
to resist the programing and not go over to Apocalypse if he really exists and awakens?"  
  
"You're a strong willed woman, Pearl Banks." Xavier said. "You can do anything you want to do  
  
and you have a lot of friends here who will help you." He looked over Pearl's shoulder and  
  
smiled. "Some perhaps more then others. Welcome back, Remy."  
  
Pearl sat in shock. Finally managing to squeeze out, "I thought you were coming back  
  
tomorrow."  
  
"Look at de date on de letter, chere." Remy said, pulling her out of her chair, almost by magic  
  
pulling the letter from inside his own pocket, showing what a thief he could be - especially of  
  
hearts. "It's dated yesterday."  
  
Xavier wheeled himself out and shut the door behind him. Then hung his "Do not disturb" sign on  
  
the door before heading off to see what the kids were up to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere deep underground in Egypt.   
  
After months of work, mostly in secret at night for they didn't have the permits to do this, the  
  
young archeologists finally broke through to the outside of the inner chamber.   
  
"Woah, look at this." The first one said as he aimed the flashlight at what was written upon the  
  
door. First in Hieroglyphics, then in Greek, then Latin, and finally old time English.   
  
"What do they say?" Asked his young companion. Not known for her brains but more for her  
  
physical strength. There was an advantage to working with mutants.   
  
"Well, the first says to not awaken the slumbering evil. The second warns that Hades awaits  
  
whomever enters the chamber. The third pretty much says the same thing. And the last." The  
  
writing was old, faded, hard to read, but somehow he managed. "Abandon all hope all ye who  
  
enter here."  
  
Beyond the door the slumbering evil known as Apocalypse stirred.   
  
~~~The End~~~ 


End file.
